Entropy coding is the process used to optimally define the number of bits that go into a compressed data sequence. Thus, it is a fundamental component of any type of data and media compression, and strongly influences the final compression efficiency and computational complexity. Arithmetic coding is an optimal entropy coding technique, with relatively high complexity, but that has been recently widely adopted, and is part of the H.264/AVC, H.265/HEVC, VP8, and VP9 video coding standards. However, increasing demands for very-high compressed-data-throughput, by applications like UHD and high-frame-rate video, require new forms of faster entropy coding.